kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Rider Battle
:Not to be confused with the Rider War which is forseen throughout ''Decade and eventually realized in the finale, as well as the Kamen Rider Trial in the World of Ryuki, which was also refered to as the 'Rider Battle'.'' The was a tournament fought in the World of Decade, the home world of Kamen Rider Decade, Tsukasa Kadoya. It was actually a trick by Dai-Shocker to have the Riders crush each other so they wouldn't interfere with Dai-Shocker's plans. Prelude When the Hikari Studio arrived in a new A.R. World which they discovered to be the World of Decade, Tsukasa remembered the mansion depicted on the backdrop that took them here. Tsukasa, accompanied by Natsumi Hikari and Yuusuke Onodera, met a girl named Sayo, who identified Tsukasa as her older brother. Her caretaker Nobuhiko Tsukikage arrives and confronted him about leaving his sister alone for so long. But when the Nine Worlds fusion started to influence the World of Decade, Tsukikage reveals that the 'true' way to finally end the destruction of the worlds is by determining the strongest Rider. When Natsumi questions if this is even possible, Tsukikage explains that the 'real' purpose of Tsukasa's journey has been to scout the Riders and create bridges that connect world so that he could bring together All Riders to have a tournament battle to determine who the strongest is. With his memories finally returning to him, Tsukasa gave Tsukikage the clearance to make it happen. Known Battles *Decade vs. Amazon (Decade victory) *Decade vs. Black RX (Decade victory) *Kuuga vs. X (Kuuga victory) *Ryuki vs. ZX (Outcome unknown) *Blade vs. Stronger (Outcome unknown) *Ixa vs. Skyrider (Outcome unknown) Blade vs. Stronger.jpg|Blade vs. Stronger Ixa vs. Skyrider.jpg|Ixa vs. Skyrider Final Battle Three days after the start of the tournament, after numerous matches, it came down to a 6-man tag team match between the team of Decade, Kuuga, and Diend vs. V3, BLACK, and Super-1. With Diend running off and Kuuga wounded, Decade was forced to defeat all three on his own. Aftermath After reclaiming his position as Great Leader of Dai-Shocker, Tsukasa realizes that the worlds are still on a path towards destruction. He questions if the point of the Rider Battle was to stop this, then why is it still happening. Tsukikage reveals that the point of the Rider Battle was never actually to stop the worlds for colliding, but for the Riders to crush each other so that they wouldn't get in the way of Dai-Shockers plans for Multiverse domination. He also reveals that he doesn't plan on allowing Tsukasa to keeping his position as leader, saying that what Dai-Shocker needs is a Creation King. After stabbing Tsukasa with his Satan Saber, Tsukikage activates the very same trap door to send him into the sewers that Tsukasa used on Natsumi and Yuusuke only hours ago. Unfortunately for Dai-Shocker, this doesn't work out the way they has hoped, for at the climax of the film, All Riders appear from a dimension wall to oppose the evil organization, with Kamen Rider #1 saying "As long as Riders are needed, we will never die!". Participating Riders :The participating Riders were listed in alphabetical order. Manga In the manga adaptation of All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker', the Rider Battle has the same purpose as in the movie but there are some differences in the fights. *Skyrider fights Kamen Rider Blade Jack Form in the Rider Battle instead of IXA. In the movie, Blade, in his standard Ace Form, fought against Kamen Rider Stronger. There is no clear winner for any of the Rider battles though the final round is the same (Decade, Diend, and Kuuga vs. V3, Super-1, and Black). *Kamen Rider Kuuga gets beaten by Kamen Rider BLACK and Super-1 double punching him. In the movie, he was eliminated from the Rider Battle after pushing Decade out of the way of V3's V3 Screw Kick, taking the kick for him. Notes *The voice of the Rider Battle tournament announcer was provided by , who also provides the voice of the Decadriver, Diendriver, and K-Touch. Category:Events